1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated turbogenerators for producing power under varying load conditions, and more specifically to the use of catalytic reactors in combination with such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated turbogenerators have a turbine wheel, a compressor impeller, and a motor generator mounted to or mechanically constrained to a common shaft. Conventional integrated turbogenerator systems using a flame-based or catalytic primary reactor have limited efficiency, emissions problems, do not maintain a steady state operating temperature at varying loads, and have difficulty in dealing with varying load conditions.
The inventors recognized that what was needed was a turbogenerator system having high efficiency, environmentally acceptable emissions levels, an enhanced ability to maintain a steady state operating temperature at varying loads, and capability to perform well under varying load conditions.